


To the Victor Belongs the Spoils

by Stiney



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing Kink, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Kinks, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Panties, Panties Kink, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut, Teasing, Underwear, Underwear Kink, boys in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are there really any losers when the game is this fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor Belongs the Spoils

Face and Murdock had always rushed to get at each other, mouths hot, hands frantically tugging clothes out of the way. Which was fine when they were in Iraq where quick and covert worked best. But things hadn’t really changed when they went on the run. Though in a sense they had more freedom, they still rarely slowed down.

*****

“Face. Not that I don’t like this…” Murdock had voiced a few months prior. The pair half naked and panting in the cramped laundry room of the team’s latest house.

Face tried to get his post-orgasm foggy brain to focus as Murdock shifted under him.

“But?” Face warily ventured.

“Yes.” Murdock smiled, reaching back and patting the conman’s ass. “For once I’d like to have a chance to get out of my clothes…”

Face made a noise of objection before being cut off by the pilot.

“Shower sex doesn’t count, Faceman. We’ve got that nice big ol’ room clear on the other side of the house from Hannibal and B.A. and we’re still down here. This washing machine is cold and honestly, my back is killin’ me.” Murdock snickered as Face muttered an apology and moved off him. “So wanna treat me like a proper lady and take me to bed? Ain’t even gotta wine and dine me first. Though, after might be a idea. I’m starving.”

“I think we can make a deal.” Face had laughed as he placed a kiss to the pilot’s shoulder.

*****

Saying and doing were two different things though and the deal had devolved in a way it only could with Face and Murdock. Slowing down had quickly turned into a game of “ _Let’s see which one of us will give in first_.”

Face knew exactly the right phrase to purr or spot to touch on Murdock’s body to have the pilot pleading and rocking against him. And Murdock had his own tricks that would have Face begging just as hard.

Sitting naked at the foot of the bed Face groaned as nimble fingers moved slowly over buttons and zipper and the lowering of khakis revealed bright red, satin panties.

“Where did those come from?” Face asked as he reached out, fingers barely touching the ribbon that held the sides together before Murdock slapped his hand away.

“I got ‘em last week when I was grocery shopping.”

“Those don’t look like food, bud.” Face snickered.

“Coulda fooled me, considering I bought them to replace the ones you ‘bout gnawed clean off me last time.” The pilot drawled, finishing with the removal of his clothes before crawling onto the bed.

Face felt his pulse quicken as he remembered the pink lace pair he had in fact ripped with a tug of teeth a month before.

Murdock nudged him with a foot, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“What do I need to do to keep your attention, hmmm?” The last bit tapering off into a moan as fingers slid up to twist a nipple.

“That’ll work.” Face leaned forward just a bit, wanting to touch but he was _not_ going to lose.

Murdock laughed, hand trailing teasingly over the front of the panties.

Face focused on Murdock’s hands as they continued the exploration of his own body, the pilot's breath hitching as he gripped his cock tight.

“Temp.” Murdock moaned; smirking as his eyes met Face’s, daring the conman to move as tongue licked lips and his hand slid up with a twist.

Face felt his heart thumping hard as Murdock, red panties scrunched down continued stroking himself firmly.

No longer willing to wait, Face leaned over, tracing lips over the top of the pilot’s foot, laughing as toes wiggled.

 _“Slow, slow.”_   Face reminded himself, when he really wanted nothing more than to rush up and swallow Murdock down till the pilot was screaming and coming.

Murdock huffed a laugh, squirming a bit when Face’s tongue found the ticklish spot behind his knee.

“Something wrong?” Face asked, looking up to meet Murdock’s chuckling features.

Murdock shook his head as Face pushed the pilot’s hips wide, making space for himself between his lover’s legs. Face slid his tongue slowly up the other man’s inner thigh, the muscle quivering under his ministrations as he hummed against the skin, sucking a red mark that only he’d see at the juncture of leg and hip.

Murdock tugged at his hair as Face continued his trek over the satiny hem of the panties, reveling in Murdock’s scent, heady and warm against the smooth material.

“H.M.” Face chided as Murdock, forgetting the game, rolled his hips trying to get more direct contact.

“I don’t care.” Murdock mouthed, sending Face laughing as his hand slid over thigh.

“I do. I’m not winning by default.” Face stated before delving to meet the pilot’s tilted hips, inhaling deeply as he pressed gently to red satin covered hardness.

 _‘Fuck this is perfect.’_ He thought, trailing his tongue to the very edge of the hem, loving the feel of the satin against Murdock’s cock.

“Temp.” This time there was no teasing, just unadulterated begging before the pilot was yanking him up into a kiss.

Face wound a hand into shaggy hair while the other pulled the ribbon at Murdock’s hip, the material falling open as the pilot ground against him. The easy give and take of the languid kiss broken as Murdock impatiently shoved a bottle into his hand.  
  
Face grinned when Murdock shouted a surrender in Russian as he shifted red satin out of the way and slid slick fingers home. Making a noise of agreement he maneuvered the writhing pilot’s leg over his shoulder and pressed in.

“Fuck.” Face panted as hands grasped desperately at him as they rocked together slowly.

Murdock laid sloppy wet kisses to Face’s jaw, low noises escaping his throat until the conman reached between them, taking hold of him with strong strokes as he thrust into the pilot’s pliant body.  

“That’s it, oh right there.” Murdock cried out when Face’s pace quickened, racing them both faster toward completion with a shift in angle.

Face’s shout as his orgasm washed over him was muffled as he burrowed into the pilot’s shoulder even as Murdock arched up beneath him.

As Face lay draped over his lover, Murdock began to chuckle.

“What are you laughing about? You lost.” Face rolled to the side, fingers toying with the red panties that still clung to the pilot’s thigh.

“Really? Well then, that was hands down the best damned consolation prize I’ve ever received.”


End file.
